


The Beast

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Werewolf Katsuki Yuuri, Werewolves, everything is the same except Yuri is a werewolf, worrywart Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Something odd seems to happen to Yuri about once a month, for the life of him Viktor can't figure out what it is, but he's starting to get worried"Viktor Viktor.... no one said he had to be in a relationship to have sex, the pleasures of having a stranger touching your body is-""Yuri isn't having anonymous sex!"(Spoiler alert: He's right, the problem is a little... hairier ... than anyone could have really imagined)





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfEEtJ4s6XU I just HAD to do some werewolf!Yuri!! I plan to do more in the future, something longer and more detailed, less humorous, but I'm working on Sterek Bingo so my time is limited

"Very good Yuri, your form is excellent... all except for your arms, you're too stiff,"

The skater panted quietly, skidding to a stop next to the wall and grabbing the towel that was draped over the edge of it

"Sorry, I'll try harder tommorrow," he promised, wiping down his face and starting to glide towards the exit of the rink

"Mmm you're right, we should practice some jumps now wile your stamina is lower, you need to start practicing doing quads when you're lower on energy so you can land them better in the second half of your program," Viktor said slowly

"Tommorrow Viktor, I'm really exhausted, I just can't tonight,"

That took the older skater by quite a bit of surprise

Yuri had absolutely incredibly stamina, he always waited for Viktor to wrap things up rather than to wrap them himself....

"Are you feeling alright?" the coach asked with concern, watching as Yuri stepped off of the ice and made his way over to the bench behind Viktor

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night, I feel like if I go any longer I'm going to fall apart,"

Yuri was a bad liar

For someone who said he was that exhausted he didn't _sound_ very tired

And Viktor knew him well enough by now to know how Yuri really acted when he was exhausted, and how much it took to wear him down, he wasn't even CLOSE to done yet

But still... he must be lying for a reason

He knew Yuri, the younger skater was a very honest person- at times to a fault even- so if he said he needed to quit for the day then Viktor had no reason not to believe him, no matter how strange it was...

"Ok, you're right, you've been working very hard lately and you deserve a break, how about we go to dinner hm? My treat?" he offered cheerfully

Yuri never passed up the opportunity for dinner

"Sorry Viktor, I really can't tonight, but rain check ok? I promise, we'll go tommorrow,"

Viktor was so stunned by that that he didn't even get a chance to respond

By the time he had managed to get his brain working again Yuri had already taken off to the locker room and left him standing alone in confusion

 

~+~

 

The problem was, that wasn't the only time that Yuri had been a little... strange...

It happened again a couple of months later too

"Yuuuriii~ You did exceptionally well today, why don't you reward yourself with a nice, relaxing hot spring? I'll even join you hm?"

It was hardly a difficulty on Viktor's part, in fact, it was really more of a reward for him than it was for Yuri

"It's getting kind of late Viktor... tommorrow, ok?"

"Late? But the sun isn't even down just yet..."

Viktor knew for absolute fact that Yuri enjoyed night-time soaks in the hot springs, they had done it several times already and Viktor had caught Yuri in the hot spring alone more than once long after the moon had risen...

"I'm really tired, but tommorrow ok? I promise,"

And just like that, Yuri had taken off to his room and left Viktor standing sad and alone with a towel in his hands

 

~+~

 

And then there was the REALLY concerning time when he hadn't even been home!

"Hm? Isn't Yuri joining us for dinner?"

"Oh not tonight I"m afraid, he's out this evening," Yuri's mother had said simply, setting a bowl of rice down in front of Viktor

Not that the older skater was complaining about having dinner with Yuri's parents...... but he really had wanted Yuri to be there _with_ him is all...

(Sure they ate together pretty much every meal but Yuri's absence was easily felt and Viktor wasn't appreciative of it)

"Where is he? I didn't know he was going anywhere,"

"Oh he's... out with a freind," Mrs. Katsuki said with the same mild-mannered cheerfullness she always seemed to have in her tone

"Yuri has a freind? I must meet them then!! Where are they? Do you know?"

Sure, Viktor knew OBJECTIVELY that Yuri had freinds, there was that skater from Thailand he was awfully fond of and the owners of the skating rink they were using, but that was....

Well, that was kind of it

The Thai skater couldn't have been in Japan, Yuri would have mentioned it

And he doubted that he had suspiciously gone out to spend time with his freind from the skating rink, they didn't really seem to have the "go out together" type of freindship, and even if that were the case, why not say anything?

Yuri must have another freind- maybe even a secret freind- who he hadn't told Viktor about yet

"I'm sorry dear, I have no idea where they've gone and Yuri left his phone.... ask him tommorrow, I'm sure he'll invite you along next time,"

Somehow, Viktor doubted that

 

~+~

 

"I don't understand it Chris! Why would he not want to introduce me to his freind? Why would he not even tell me!?"

So Viktor may have been a little distraught

_"Maybe it isn't just a freind he was meeting, have you considered that he was going to have a more.. **sexual** encounter? Maybe he wanted the privacy, not that I can relate,"_

Actually, yes....

Yes, Viktor HAD considered that, he just really didn't want to admit to it...

"But if Yuri DID have a girlfreind- or a boyfreind- wouldn't I know by now!?"

Besides, what about that kiss in China?

That HAD to have meant something!

Their relationship had changed since then- not... by ALOT, granted, but enough to count!

He couldn't believe that that kiss had meant nothing, he just couldn't...

_"Viktor Viktor.... no one said he had to be in a relationship to have sex, the pleasures of having a stranger touching your body is-"_

"Yuri isn't having anonymous sex!" Viktor bit out quickly, much more firm and tense than he had perhaps meant for that to come out

_"How do you know?"_

"Because he isn't the type,"

_"Hm?? And what does **that** mean?"_

"It means that Yuri is barely capable of taking a bath with me- ME! His coach! How could he let some random stranger anywhere near him!?"

_"Viktor **please** , I've **seen** his eros, the boy could make even men pregnant, he's filled to the brim with sexual desire,"_

"His eros is about **_FOOD_** ," Viktor snapped in irritation

_"Listen, as much as I want you two to fullfill eachother's passions, you may have to accept the fact that you aren't in love with the delicate flower you first thought, he's a wild beast Viktor, he's an untamed animal just YEARNING to be free from his confinement,"_

"He isn't an animal and he isn't out there having sex with a complete stranger in a back alley either,"

_"Oh is that the vision you had? I would have thought something classier than an al-"_

"Yuri is NOT having sex with strangers ANYWHERE!" Viktor shouted

"Um.... Viktor?"

The Russian skater felt all of the blood drain out of his body, he went ice cold, snow pale, and could practically see his life flash before his eyes as he slowly turned around and took a look at Yuri's mortified face

"O-Oh hello Yuri, what a lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Viktor... what.... exactly are you talking about?"

.....

Well this was awkward

 

~+~

 

Luckily, as horrifying as that little encounter had been, it seemed to be the last weird thing to happen for the next few weeks

Viktor assumed that whatever had been going on periodically before must be over, or Yuri stopped doing it for some reason, now that the Grand Prix was upon them

Maybe all this time Yuri had been letting his nerves get to him or something and now that they had gotten past Rostlecom and were heading into the Grand Prix he was confident enough to no longer do ... whatever it was he had been doing

Their personal relationship had been evolving too, it had become abundantly clear that the kiss they'd shared in China wasn't a one-time thing like Viktor had feared it was, and Yuri fully intended on committing to this relationship just as much as- if not even more than- Viktor did, wich was a huge releif

(The thought of Yuri having sex with strangers in back allies pretty much vanished from his mind thanks to that too)

Whatever had been going on with Yuri before, Viktor was choosing to put it behind him and start fresh

He didn't think whatever it was would be happening again so there was no need to obsess over it

The problem was....

It DID happen again

It happened right after the Grand Prix, far, far worse than before

The difference was that this time- THIS time- Viktor very well intended to get some answers

 

~+~

 

"I see... no no, I understand, thank you very much," Viktor said slowly, hanging up the phone a few moments later

"Hm? Viktor? Is there something wrong?" Yuri asked with a small frown, putting another shirt in the duffle bag he was packing

"Oh nothing serious, we just have to stay in Barcelona another day or two,"

Oddly, Yuri looked incredibly pale at that, wich was... curious...

Yuri seemed to like Barcelona so why would he look so concerned at staying a little longer?

"What? Why?"

"Bad weather over Japan, they cancelled our flight, I rescheduled for tommorrow afternoon but we might-"

"No," Yuri interrupted quickly, catching Viktor off guard

"I... I mean... we can't wait until tommorrow, we need to leave TODAY, this morning,"

"Yuri... we can't do that-"

"But we have to," the silver-medalist said quickly

Viktor tilted his head in confusion, a concerned look crossing over his face

Why was Yuri acting so strangely?

Why did he suddenly seem so eager to get home when he had spent the last several days saying how much he was enjoying Barcelona?

"Yuri, I can't change the weather, what-"

"Then we have to get separate rooms, now that the competition is over there should be plenty of empty ones around that we can use,"

Viktor had felt utterly and completely crushed a couple of days ago when Yuri had proposed ending their coach/student relationship, and he felt just as devastated now that Yuri was suggesting separate rooms

Why?

What had he done?

"Yuri I... I thought we had resolved this, I thought-"

"We did resolve it Viktor, this isn't about that-"

"Then what?" Viktor interrupted quickly

"What did I do to upset you so badly? Why-"

"It isn't you Viktor, it isn't anything you did, it's me-"

"Really? _'It's not you it's me'_?" he huffed in irritation

"Atleast be honest with me Yuri!"

"I AM being honest with you, Viktor this isn't your problem, it isn't your _fault_! I... I haven't been completely honest with you... about everything and now it's catching up to me,"

Slowly, Viktor sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes practically glued to his boyfreind- ? Were they boyfreinds? They hadn't actually discussed it yet..- as Yuri paced around the room

"Yuri... you can tell me anything, you have to know that... there's nothing in the entire universe that I would ever judge you for, you can tell me..."

"No, Viktor, I can't... I can't... you could never understand... I don't want to hurt you,"

"You won"t hurt me," Viktor frowned, standing up slowly and taking a step towards the shorter man, but Yuri moved back, keeping his eyes locked on the floor

That probably hurt Viktor more than anything...

"You don't know that, you don't understand..."

"Then tell me, tell me what it is so that I can prove you wrong,"

The younger skater was quiet for a long, long moment, turning to face the wall and wrapping a hand around his upper arm

"I just.. I don't want you to know, I want it to stay secret so it doesn't ruin everything..."

"Yuri.... you aren't going to ruin anything I swear, whatever it is, you'll have to tell me sooner or later, if we're going to keep this relationship, spend so much time together, then.... sooner or later I'll find out, that's just nature,"

"I know but... I was just... hoping to keep it from you a little bit longer, I guess, it's just... something happens to me once a month, something I can't completely control... it changes me, I.. I never wanted you to see me like that, that's why I wanted separate rooms, it... it's going to happen tonight and I don't want you to see me like that..."

Once a month... that made sense, now that Viktor thought about it

The timing fit with all of those odd incidents from the last several months, and now that he really thought about it, it fit that another incident would be coming up within the next few days

Or today, for that matter

Once a month though, such an odd time frame...

Once a month....

"Yuri... you forget that I've seen you in the hot springs before, you aren't female... though if you want to be one then I'm very supportive of whatev-"

"What? No no no!" Yuri shouted quickly

"It isn't anything like that, I ... maybe it would be better if I just showed you... could you please back up?"

Viktor nodded slowly, a bit reluctantly, and moved to sit on the end of the bed again, his heart beating a little faster, a thin layer of nervous sweat over his skin as he watched his lover

Yuri cleared his throat, taking a deep breath and slowly turning around

When he did, he didn't quite look the same

His ears were slender and pointed- longer than usual at the tips- his teeth had shifted into thin, pointed fangs and his fingernails had become long, sharp claws, and his eyes....

His eyes were shimmering gold...

"Do... do you see now?" he asked quietly

There was a moment of silence before Viktor stood up, taking a few steps closer to close the gap between them and reaching out to very gently cup the other's face

"Yuri.... your eyes are gold! They're so pretty!!"

"Ofcourse that's what you get attached to," Yuri sighed

"Well I can't help it, it's a good color on you!"

"This is serious Viktor! I'm a werewolf! I... I turn into... into this! This hideous... BEAST! I lose control on the full moon, or. ... rather... my control is less... this is serious!"

"I know," Viktor said quietly, very gently taking Yuri's hands and holding them close to his chest

"I know and it doesn't matter, you won't hurt me Yuri I know that, I know you well enough to be sure, and you aren't hideous... you're beautifull,"

Yuri looked utterly shocked by that, as if he had thought for certain that Viktor would only see him as ugly this way

"Yuri, you're as beautifull as always," he promised, gently cupping his face and leaning down to give him a soft, loving kiss

"Did you really think this was going to make me love you any less?"

"I... well... yeah, sorta.... but when you put it that way you make it sound kind of stupid..."

"That's because it is, no matter what you are I will always, always love you with my entire heart,"

Yuri was quiet for a moment, his eyes watering as he wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and gave him a tight, squeezing hug

They had said the "L" word for the first time a couple of days ago, right before the Grand Prix, it wasn't the first time but... it was still new, and obviously a sensitive subject for Yuri considering his new and... furry problem

"So, you're beautifull and everything but this is still _really_ weird... can I ask you about it?"

Yuri nodded slowly, a pink tint over his cheeks as he looked down at the floor, his features shrinking back to normal as Viktor moved to sit on the edge of the bed

"When did it happen?"

"Um.... honestly? Right after last year's Grand Prix, that's part of what had me so upset," he confessed anxiously, rubbing his arm before very slowly moving to sit down on the bed next to his lover

"I see... how did it happen? I mean, were you attacked by a wolf? Bitten? Scratched?"

"Bitten, I don't really know how it works in all honesty, I haven't been able to find alot of reliable information on it or find anyone else who actually.... is like me now... but the wolf had yellow eyes like I did, it was the full moon too, I was walking outside trying to clear my head and the next thing I knew I saw this huge wolf in front of me... at first I just thought it was an enormous dog, since there are no wolves in Japan, I tried to just walk past it but it lunged and bit my hand, it was pretty gnarly when I went to bed but... when I woke up the next morning the bite looked like a crescent moon, it was weird.... after my first full moon it completely healed,"

"Wow..." Viktor said quietly, because really, what ELSE could you say to a story like that?

"I really don't know how the transformation thing works though... I think maybe you have to be in a fully shifted form for it to work,"

"Oh? Does that mean you can shift into a real wolf too?" Viktor asked excitedly

"Yeah, but I ... I've only done it once, on the full moon, I don't know how to do it at will yet though,"

"Wow!! That must be really beautifull!!" Viktor said with an excited gasp, wich clearly made Yuri feel a little better, considering the way he started to smile

"I really wouldn't know, I was outside at the time, no mirrors you know?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to try it inside at some point, hm? Or perhaps I'll follow you around holding a mirror," Viktor suggested with- what Yuri was sure was supposed to be- a seductive grin

"That would be a pretty weird sight," Yuri sighed with amusement

Viktor seemed absolutely thrilled by all of this, not at all put off, and he was quick to continue asking questions too

"So does it affect your skating at all? I mean, this isn't like steroids is it? Making you a better competitor?" he asked in a teasing tone

He said it playfully... but he _was_ sincerely curious

"No no, I mean... no... it doesn't really affect anything that I'd use in skating, strength, speed, enhanced senses... in fact, it's more of a disadvantage, easier to get distracted when I can suddenly hear everything so much louder than usual, smell things that normal people can't smell like people's scent, their emotions... I get overheated more easily too, the only thing that might be affected is my stamina but-"

"You've always had practically super human stamina," Viktor concluded for him

"Kind of," Yuri agreed with an anxious smirk

"Wow... this is all so amazing Yuri!! Does anyone else know?"

"Just my parents,"

"Oh... so then your mother was covering for you last month when you left suddenly? You weren't really meeting a freind?"

"Exactly,"

That was a huge releif on Viktor's part

Not that he had ever really believed what Chris had said but still, it was nice to have an explanation after all this time...

"Viktor... I know I don't really have to tell you this but ... you know that you CAN'T tell anyone right?"

"Ofcourse Yuri, you don't need to worry about that, just because we know that you would never use your skills to enhance your skating-"

"How would I even do that...?"

"-doesn't mean that people like the ISU and your fellow skaters know that,"

"Yeah but you know that isn't the only reason right? That... that isn't even the MAIN reason..."

"Oh I know, people would be jealous right?" he asked with a sparkling smile

"Viktor!"

"Relax Yuri, I'm only teasing, your secret is safe with me," he promised, taking the werewolf's hand and giving it a soft, gentle kiss on his fingers

Huh... thinking of Yuri as a werewolf would really take some getting used to...

"Thank you," he said quietly

"Ofcourse," Viktor smiled back, head tilting slowly with curiosity

"Hn... can I see your fangs again?"

"Huh? Oh... I guess so,"

Yuri had honestly never thought anyone would _want_ to see his fangs, but Viktor seemed pretty enamored by them...

So he took a breath, concentrated, and allowed his blunt human teeth to shift into sharp, pointed fangs

"Wow...." Viktor breathed with absolute fascination, his eyes sparkling as he leaned forward, very gently moving his thumb against Yuri's lip, tilting it upwards and letting it slide carefully over one of his canines

Yuri, feeling adventurous, carefully tugged Viktor's thumb further into his mouth, his eyes locked on the older skater's as he closed his mouth around it and ran his tongue against the tip

Viktor must have turned atleast ten shades of red, skin heating like a burn, heart starting to thunder in his chest as if Yuri had just electrocuted him or something

It was certainly a good sign

"Y-Yuri..." he breathed quietly

"Hm?" he purred, a dark, teasing glint in his eyes

"Viktor... do you like my fangs?" he asked teasingly, eyes flashing gold as he carefully pulled his mouth away, batting his eyes teasingly

Yuri didn't even get the courtesy of a response, Viktor was on top of him before he could so much as blink

With the way the older skater was shredding their clothes, one might tend to believe that _he_ was the werewolf between the two of them...

 

~+~

 

Viktor was _sore_ the next morning

They hadn't actually gone out to see much of Barcelona that day, and by Yuri's own request, they had decided to postpone their flight one more day for insurance

He rolled out of bed slowly, carefull not to wake the sleeping _beast_ next to him, and stumbling to the bathroom

He could officially say that Yuri's ... _ruthless seduction_... wasn't just a show he put on when skating...

He yawned quietly, rubbing at his eyes as he flicked the light on and glanced in the mirror, staring in (somewhat mortified) delight at the battery of scratches, bitemarks, and bruises that littered his pale skin

When Yuri saw this he was either going to be embarrassed and guilt-ridden... or proud beyond beleif...

Really, it was a toss up as to wich it would be

He reached forward to run some water over his toothbrush, but paused suddenly, noticing a strange mark on the side of his neck

Leaning closer to the mirror to examine it, he felt the blood start to drain from his face as he noticed a crescent shaped mark right where Yuri had kept biting last night....

(Over and over again, like he was obsessed with it...)

....

"YURI!!!!!!!"


End file.
